Climax
by GENluvSEDDIE
Summary: When you're in a relationship and it has kinda reached the climax of where it can go, you gotta let it go if you are not going to commit. What happen's when Freddie and Sam reaches their climax in their relationship? will they handle it well?


"I'm tired of this." Freddie began to walk off but I grabbed him by the wrist, he glared at me but I was not scared one bit, I'm Sam Puckett after all.

"I should be the one angry here! You were flirting with some girl!" I reasoned out.

"how many times did I tell you, she was asking for directions!" He shout at me, I glared at him as an attempt to intimidate him but he remained impassive.

"Benson better watch your tone on me." I threat him, it used to work on him in our early months together but it seems to wear off now because instead of being ashamed of what he did, he smirked at me. Freddie Benson smirked at me. SAM PUCKETT.

"Who are you scaring Sam? For once act like a girlfriend, not a mother. I have one annoying mother already, I don't need you to tell me off as well." He pulled roughly away from me, I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Freddifer never treated me this way, even after we got back together the second time after we graduated in high school 2 years ago.

"You know Sam, it wasn't the fact you hurt that girl that made me mad, is tha fact that you can never trust me the way I trust you. You complicate things when it's just simple as that, I've tried many times to understand you. I've known you for many years and I thought I knew you enough to make this work. But I was wrong. I'm tired. I'm going home." He shook his head, in instant I felt guilty because I knew I've caused so much trouble with him, but I was not gonna admit that so I thought.

"You wanna know why?" He stopped from his track but he didn't turn to me.

"because I'm scared to lose you the second time. I'm scared because I'm not the kind of girl that boys would chase after, I'm afraid that one day you'll realized that I'm not good enough for you. I can't bring myself to think I have such a perfect boyfriend while I...I'm nothing." I held my tears that tried to fall our of my eyes.

"Sam, if you know me well. You won't even think that." He said before continuing his way to wherever he was going. I was expecting him to turn around and hug me, to assure me that he wasn't gonna leave me that I'm the only he loves but instead he left. This is why I don't show my true feeling because I'm afraid to put it to waste, just like how it happened a moment ago.

"I'm sorry." My tears can no longer stay still and made it's way down my cheek, I wanted him to hear my sorry because I was. I don't say sorry much but when I do I meant it, but it was too late for him to hear it.

2 days have passed but I haven't heard from Freddie, usually when we fight he's the one to come to me so I wasn't used to this kind of situations. But I knew I had to do something, I decided to go to Freddie's house. Just as I was about to leave my house I heard the doorbell rang, I wondered who it was because I was not expecting anyone.

"Hi." The voice have sent shivers through my body, he was half smiling. His brown hair was damped from the rain that occurred just today, I wanted to cry for he came to comfort me again. After all we've been through he was still willing to fix it.

"Hi." I remembered to reply even though I was in trance with just staring at his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm here to just fix things. I'm sorry on those hateful things I said, I love you just the way you are and I'm sorry to make you feel that way. But you're beautiful and smart, Sam." He said in one go and I realized I giggled.

"I'm sorry." I started but he shook his hand to tell me I shouldn't, he hugged me and it made me feel safe once again, knowing that the person I love the most in this world is with me and we're fine.

After our reconciliation, we spent our day in the movies watching some chick flick I picked. Then we went to the arcades like how we were when we were younger, it was unexpected because normally we just hung out at each other's apartment and watch some lame movies or re-watched some old Icarly show but today Freddie wanted to make it memorable for some reason I'm not aware of. After that we went to visit Carly in her dorm not far from where she attends her university, we reminisce about the old times through coffee and after that we had our dinner in where we first dated, with the purple ambience. We talked about the future about getting married, we thought of living together. We talked about us. And for once I trusted Freddie fully, I didn't let my jealousy get to me.

"I love you." Freddie said out of the blue while our hands were intertwined, we stared at the full moon tonight from the park we were at.

"I love you too." I said, he turned to kiss me by the nose but what can I say? I can be aggressive if I want to, so I crashed my lips on his and gently let him control it. Even after I kissed Freddie for the first time many years back, the kiss was still new to me. It still creates this swirling sensation in my stomach with every soft touch his lips made, I've kissed a few guys after Freddie but none of them was compared to Freddie. The night ended with a romantic scenery and an affectionate kiss we had under the moonlight.

"Hey Frank." I greeted the guard down Freddie's apartment, Frank reminded me of Lewbert in Bushwell Plaze with his wart on his face however Frank was very friendly.

"Oh hi Sam." he sound a bit off today.

"Is Freddie up yet?" I knew Freddie had classes today so I came later than the usual, I stared at Frank for a reply but instead he reached out a disk addressed to me.

"Freddifer told me to give you this." I chuckled at the mention of one of Freddie's famous nicknames.

"He's gone Sam. He left this morning and told me to give this to you." the smile on my face changed, I felt like the air was knocked out of me.

"Very funny." I felt somehow nervous as I entered the lift up to Freddie's apartment. Frank came along while he tried to convince me what he was saying was true, I took my spare key Freddie gave me after he got this apartment and hastily inserted it to the key hole.

"FREDDIE!" the apartment was empty and quiet, then I began to feel my head spin.

"Freddie?" I went to his room, I checked the closet and surely there was no clothes left.

"Freddifer? Come out! This is not funny anymore!" My heart was beating fast.

"Freddie?" I collapsed on the sofa, I stared blankly at the TV.

"Frank...Can I be alone first?" my voice cracked and I knew I was in verge of tears. Frank nodded and closed the door gently. My hands trembled as I put the disk in the CD player, I switched on the flat screen TV that Freddie originally owned. The video started with the background of the same living room I was in it at the moment, then came Freddie sitting on the same sofa I was sitting.

"Sam, I'm sorry. If you're watching this, I guess you know I'm not here anymore. I decided to go because...it's not time for us yet...just like the time we first dated." Freddie smiled at the camera yet I felt like he was smiling at me.

"I need to go because I want to know how it feels to live without you, I've known you since I could remember and I want to know how it is not have a sexy blonde headed demon around to annoy me." he attempted to make it easy for him to say goodbye in the video, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"I want you to do the same, continue forth without me. And if fate is for us, I know we'll meet again and we'll be mature. And then maybe our plans will come true but for now...It's goodbye…(Listen to this as a pretense of Freddie singing:

.com/watch?v=-5By_seA-1Q&list=UUWACD_NdQo00BhutSXMKa-w&index=1&feature=plcp)" then after that his voice became the background as pictures of our recent memories appeared, also pictures of Icarly old days, some were before Icarly even started. Then when it nearly came to the end, there were stolen pictures of me, many actually since when Carly dressed me up to impress Pete. Then other pictures I've never seen before. Tears already fell helplessly on my face, I covered my mouth to muffle my cry. As the last picture came, it was my favorite photo of all. Freddie had his arms around my waist and he chin leaning down my shoulder. It was our senior prom, though we weren't dating yet, he asked me to be his date. I smiled even though my heard was cracking, I need to learn to live without him and when time comes I pray that we do meet up and by that time I hope we are mature to handle things.

"Sam! You made it!" Carly hugged me, I returned the same favor.

"Well, it is your baby shower!" Carly's tummy was already big, Gibby and Carly were expecting a baby boy for their first child.

"How's your restaurant going?" Carly brought me to my seat.

"Well, I decided to call it Meatlovers." Carly laughed at the name, after all this years, meat was still my soul mate.

"When is the opening?"

"Next week, I hope you and Gibster can come." I smiled.

"Of course." Carly said, then I noticed she was staring at me with a bug smile on her face.

"what?" I felt creep out.

"Can you believe it? You're the first Puckett who didn't end up in prison, plus you have a restaurant opening next week? Are you really Sam puckett?" She jokingly said, well I did say I was going to be mature right?

"people change." I simply answered before spotting a plate of bacons on the table.

"Well, I'll let you enjoy your meat while I go entertain other guests." Carly chuckled and I began to devour my delicate bacon.

"You never changed Sam Puckett." I froze at the sound of that voice, it's been 5 years since I've heard that voice.

"Fr-Fredward Benson?" I wiped the stain on my face with my bare hands. These are one of the things I can never change, my table manners. I've already changed my ways of dressing up, I threw away my khaki shorts many years ago and stuck with sophisticated skirts and Penny tees were out of my closet and was replaced with blouses. My violence has lessen but sometimes I go boxing class to release stress.

"Hi." He looked more manly with his growing beard and cropped hairstyle on both sides of his head.

"Hey." I tuck in my loose hair behind my ears.

"Should we continue with our plans?" He joked and I can't help but smirk.

"You never changed Benson." I chuckled before he pulled me for a sweet kiss.


End file.
